User blog:A Clockwork Raichu/My Object Show: Object Anarchy
I'm making an object show, much like Inanimate Insanity and/or Battle for Dream Island. Here are the characters i have so far: Clock (host) Clock wanted to be a contestant, but ended up being the host. Personality: He is very nice but can be downright cruel and mean sometimes. Apperance: Clock is a white circle clock, with a brown rim. He also has numbers on him, to show what time it is. And has two hands, to point to the numbers. Gender: Male Likes: Hosting, Being cruel (sometimes) Dislikes: Annoying contestants Lollipop Name: Lollipop Personality: Nice, kind and nervous Apperance: Is pink and purple and has a bow. Gender: Female Likes: Everyone Dislikes: No one Other Facts: Has a crush on someone. Laptop Personality: Funny, Super Smart, Not very strong Physically Apperance: A Red and Black 'Bell' Laptop Gender: Boy Likes: Wheel, Boxers, Cell Phone Dislikes: Fedora Cell Phone Personality: Brave, Nice, and wants to make freinds but has Aspergers, which makes her not have much friends. Appearance: An iPhone. Likes: Everyone except Fedora. Dislikes: Fedora Eggs Two twins that hate eachother, one is brown and one is white though. Personality: Immature, Clumsy, Goofy. These are three words that describe Eggs. They hate eachother, and will try to get eachother eliminated in the game, even if it means they both get eliminated. Likes: Fedora, Wheel Dislikes: Eachother. Comic Book Personality: Gritty, Dark, Fun, Angry, ETC Appearence: 25 Pages. Gender: Female Likes: It's writer, It's Artist, it's Editer, it's Publisher Dislikes: Crappy Movie Adaptions Other Facts: It's favorite character is Hellboy. Fedora Personality: Fedora is a big jerk, like Knife, but has a soft side that only Lollipop knows of. Appearance: Dark Purple fedora hat with a regulaer purple band. Has arms and legs. Likes: Lollipop Dislikes: Everyone else Gender: Male Newspaper Personality: Serious, Likes to correct people when possible Apperance: A regular newspaper Gender: Boy Likes: Comic Book, Fez, Credit Card Dislikes: Fedora, Wheel Wheel Personality: Fun, Medium-Smart, Goes with the crowd Apperance: An old fashion wooden wheelbarrow wheel. Gender: Female Likes: Laptop, Cell Phone, Credit Card, Lollipop Dislikes: Fedora, Newspaper, Boxers, Boxers Personality: Likes adventuring, is only afrain of snakes. Apperance: Camo green boxer shorts. Has only legs. Likes: Fez, Laptop, Cell Phone Dislikes: Wheel, Fedora Gender: Male Fez Personality: Is pretty shy, but can stand up for his friends. Appearance: A red fez with legs and eyes. Likes: Laptop, Boxers, Cell Phone, Eggs Dislikes: Fedora, Wheel Gender: Male Credit Card Pug, fill out the form on Section 11 and put it down in the comments. Sword Personality: Silly, acts like a teenager. Apperance: A grey sword with a black hilt. Gender: Female Likes: Everyone except Fedora. Dislikes: Fedora Other Facts: Objects sometimes use her to cut things, which she hates. Wire Estew, fill out the form on Section 11 and put it down in the comments. More characters to come soon! If you see it saying "Scooters/Estews/Pugs/Bloxxs choice", fill out this form in the comments: Name: Personality: Apperance: Gender: Likes: Dislikes: Other Facts (optional): Category:Blog posts